Class President, Be My Girlfriend!
by AkiaWrites
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is one of the cities most infamous gang leaders. Lucy Heartfilia is Fiore High School's Class President. Lucy hates Natsu's guts, but will a life threatening situation change the rocky relationship between the two? What is Natsu hiding?
1. Tough Love

**Okay, so welcome to my new story. For those of you who have been following me for a little while, I've talked about this story in my past two stories so I am excited to see where this goes. I would also like to mention that I have written this first chapter at least twice now. I lost it the first time because my tabs closed suddenly and the second time, I lost WiFi connection. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and happy Valentines Day :)**

"See you later, Mom!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran past her mother's Butsudan and slipped on her shoes. "I'll never hear the end of it if I'm late." Lucy stood behind the red and white pole that separated her from the train tracks. When the train passed, she continued running down the road. "You're running late." Somebody said. The blond internally groaned. Lucy turned to face Natsu Dragneel, the school's strongest gangster. "You'll never make any friends with that scary facial expression." He said. "I'm not trying to make friends, Baka." She replied. "You know, I'll be your friend!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy looked down at the ground. It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. "I'm going to be late to first period." Lucy ran down the street and into the school yard. Natsu had been left behind.

Natsu had skipped at least three classes that day. It was nothing new, but it bothered Lucy. Maybe she crossed the line. "I wouldn't worry about it. He'll come around." Lucy's friend Erza said. Erza was the captain of the kendo club. She was really strong and always seemed to scare anyone who passed by. "Besides if anyone lays a finger on one of my friends, they're toast." Erza cracked her knuckles. Her aura was sinster and sent a chill down Lucy's spine. "I don't think that will be necessary." Lucy tried to calm Erza down when Levy jumped into the conversation. "Just be careful around him, Lucy. He has more enemies than he does friends." Levy said. Lucy stared down at the ground. 'She's right.' Lucy thought.

Lucy was standing behind the register in a clothing store. A girl came in and started staring at clothes. Her long, purple hair feel down her shoulders perfectly straight. She didn't leave for a LONG time. The girl just stood there and stared at Lucy. Lucy was starting to get creeped out and finally her shift was over. She changed out of her uniform and walked out of the store.

The only thing that was lighting the streets were the street lamps. Lucy walked down the road with her bag until she made it to the road crossing that she passed earlier. This time, however, the girl from earlier was standing on the other side of the tracks. She had a group of thugs right behind her. "What do you want?" Lucy asked nervously. "You're friends with Erza Scarlet, right?" The woman glared at Lucy. Thugs were laughing behind her. "Who wants to know?" Lucy wanted to distract them and hope that someone would come. "We're hunting her down. Now speak or they will splatter you across the tracks." The blonde took a step back and tried to run, but one of the men grabbed her by the collar.

Just then a train could be heard in the distance. "Well then, better get answering." She said. Lucy looked towards the train a few hundred meters away from her. The guy threw her on the tracks. There was a snap in her leg and she couldn't move. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly, Lucy was grabbed and thrown out of the way of the train. "You again? Didn't learn your lesson last time?" The woman with purple hair glared at Lucy's savior. "It looks like I might need a remedial class." The guy said. Lucy looked up to find Natsu. "Well Dragneel, class is in session." The girl said. The thugs ran up to Natsu and tried to beat up on him, but they were stopped by three other guys. Lucy recognized them as Sting, Gajeel, and Rouge. "Geez hasn't anyone taught you some manners?" Gajeel looked up at the thug and punched him square in the jaw. The other two, the twins, looked at the rest of the boys. "Wanna end up like him?" They asked in unison. The thugs shook there heads no. "Run." Sting glared at the men as they ran off. The woman gave Natsu an ugly look and ran off with the rest of her gang.

Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style. "Come on! We should probably find a hospital or something, Prez." He said. Lucy laid her head on Natsu's chest. "No kidding." She replied. Looking down at her seriously, Natsu decided to ask her a question. "Hey Lucy, be my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Give the World Color

"You don't have to answer immediately." Natsu didn't look Lucy in the eye. She could tell that he was nervous. "We need to get her to a clinic before the bone marrow gets in her blood stream." Rouge examined her leg. He had been injured enough to know what he was talking about. "What will happen?" Gajeel asked. "She could die." Lucy could her hands get clammy. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen!" Natsu gave Lucy his typical grin. "Just hurry and find a clinic please?" Lucy asked.

They ended up in front of a shady looking building. "Dr. Strauss should be able to patch you up." Sting said. "No doubt about that. A broken leg is like a paper cut to her." Gajeel added. Natsu and Lucy walked into Dr. Strauss' office. There was a woman inside wearing a lab coat. "You get into another fight, Natsu?" The doctor never took her eyes off the screen. It was like she could automatically tell that it was him. "Kinda. I need you to patch up a broken leg." He said. His voice never faltered, but his hands were shaking like crazy. Rouge must have spooked him with the whole bone marrow thing.

Dr. Strauss did an x-ray and to make a long story short, she gave Lucy a cast and crutches. "You'll need to wear it for about 6 weeks." The doctor took another look at Lucy's leg before sending her and Natsu off.

"You sure you're okay? That looks kind of painful." Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "It could be worse I guess. Thanks for what you did back there." Lucy smiled at Natsu. It surprised her and Natsu both. It was the first time Lucy had ever smiled at him. Lucy looked down at the ground and blushed. "Wow! I've never seen you smile before!" Natsu exclaimed.

 _"He has more enemies than he does friends."_

Lucy stopped and stared at the ground for a second. "Something wrong, Lucy?" Natsu turned around and looked at her. She shook her head. "Sorry I just zoned out for a second." Lucy started moving a little quicker to catch up with him. "If you need me to go slower, just ask!" Natsu shot her his signature smile again and made Lucy feel a little better.

They arrived at Lucy's apartment about 30 minutes later. Lucy managed to keep up with Natsu, but he kept an eye on her. "Thanks for everything. Good night, Natsu." Lucy said and twisted the knob to her front door. "Wait." Natsu said. Lucy stopped in her tracks. "What's up?" She looked back at Natsu. "Smile." He commanded. Lucy smiled and grabbed Natsu's waist. She gave him a hug and went inside to greet her mother.

Natsu stood out there on her doormat for a few more minutes. "You give the world color, Lucy."


	3. Study Buddies

**Thank you for the wonderful feedback.**

"Alright class, the semester exams will be in the next month. Make sure you all study hard!" Lucy's teacher encouraged them to work hard yet again. 'Knowing Natsu, he hasn't even started.' Lucy thought. A slight smile came to her face. "Come on, Lulu. We're going to be late for the meeting." Levy signaled for her to hurry up.

"The culture festival is in May. Class 2-B plans on being a haunted house while Class 1-A wants to be a cafe. Thoughts?" A member of the council, Freed, asked. "I would be fine with the cafe. Just make sure the outfits are appropriate." Lucy said. Soon after they made costume plans for 2-B. They decided that they were definitely going to use the stereotypical female ghost costume like in anime. "Maybe we should have a vampire?" One of the first year girls suggested. Freed nodded. "It would be typical, but it could work with the right person playing the part." Freed took a look at the council's financial budget. Everything seemed to fit right in, including a plan that none of the council would tell her about just yet.

After the meeting, Lucy found Natsu waiting outside the school for her. "Have you started studying for exams?" Lucy questioned. Natsu looked at her with a sickened expression. "What's wrong?" Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and looked at him kind of concerned. "You're not going to pass out or anything, right? I can't really do much with my leg and all." Natsu started getting some color back to his face and he leaned up. "Sorry. It's just that I'm not all that good at studying." He admitted. "How about you study with me then?" Lucy watched as Natsu's grin got bigger. "Seriously?" He looked at Lucy with pure joy. "Awesome! Let's go!" Hand in hand, they ran to Lucy's apartment. Lucy took the keys and unlocked the door.

They went to the kotatsu and sat down. "Alright, so we will start with math. The first thing we'll do is just find coefficients." Lucy said. Natsu groaned. "Don't worry. It's easier than it looks." Lucy began reading problems and telling Natsu how to answer them. The next subject they read was English. Natsu placed his head on Lucy's lap while she read from The Catcher and the Rye.

When Lucy was finished reading, she looked down and noticed Natsu was sleeping not so gracefully on her lap. "I'm going to have to kick him out, aren't I?" Lucy watched Natsu's chest rise and fall. She changed her mind and curled up with him. Natsu was drooling slightly. She grinned. "Natsu, go fall asleep in your own house." Lucy looked at him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "There's no kotatsu at my house." Lucy sighed and walked to her bedroom to go to sleep.

"Night, Natsu."

"Night, Lucy."


	4. Sunset Smile

Natsu opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He looked around for Lucy, but couldn't find her. Running down the hall, he opened the last door on the right. Big mistake. That was the bathroom. Natsu opened the door and found Lucy in the bath. "Get out you pervert!" Lucy kicked Natsu so hard in the chest that he went flying out of the bathroom.

He waited for Lucy to be done, so that he could apologize. 'For someone with a broken leg, that hurt.' He thought. Lucy walked into the living room wearing a white sundress. "What's the dress for?" Natsu looked at Lucy confused. "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something." Lucy blushed and Natsu smiled. "Sure! Why don't we go to the amusement park?" Natsu took her hand, made sure she had her crutches, and took off towards the amusement park.

When they got inside, Natsu found an ice cream stand. "Wait up Natsu!" Lucy followed behind him just a little bit slower. "Check it out!" Natsu pointed to the ice cream machine. The ice cream was tall! Natsu handed Lucy a cone. "Here, try it!" Lucy took a bite out of the ice cream. "Wow! That's actually really good." Natsu pointed at a rollar coaster. "Come on!" He took Lucy's hand and headed for the line.

Later, when it was about sunset, they rode almost anything. Sometimes Lucy could ride a roller coaster because of her leg, but Natsu didn't seem to mind. "Sorry if my leg is slowing you down." Lucy looked at Natsu with a sad smile. "Don't worry about it! I'm glad we got to come here at all." Natsu replied. "Right!" Lucy started, "There is still one thing we haven't rode." She pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "You're right! Come on!" Natsu lead her to the line mindful of her leg.

They got on the cart and slowly the wheel made it to the top. "It's really pretty, huh? I like the view." Lucy stared at the light purple sky. It was like a mix of magenta and yellow. Natsu nodded and watched the sunset with a relaxed expression. "Lucy," Natsu said, "Have you come up with your answer?" Lucy remembered Natsu's confession.

"Yep!" Lucy looked at Natsu with eyes full of happiness. "So what did you decide?" Natsu looked a little more eager. He wasn't exactly the scary, delinquent gang leader that everyone made him out to be. It seemed like he was just the kind of person who liked to live on the edge a little.

"Natsu Dragneel, I love you."


	5. Anniversary Explosions

Lucy and Natsu were having another study session. She was going to get her cast off tomorrow, so it gave her a little more pep in her step. "Right, so we would call these bones the metacarpals." Lucy reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Here." She said, pointing to his fingers. Natsu took her hand and kissed it. "I saw some guy do that in a movie once." Natsu grinned with a slight blush. Meanwhile, Lucy was completely blushing.

"Hey Lucy remember Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel?" Natsu asked. Lucy thought for a second then nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to bring Levy and Erza and come to the beach with us." Natsu said. Lucy grinned. "Good idea. I just hope I don't sun burned or anything." Natsu stretched his arms and looked at the paper again. "So what is the next subject?" He asked. Lucy looked down at her text book. "The only subject we haven't covered his history." Natsu groaned and Lucy gave a small laugh.

They spent the next hour or so going over ancient Fiore war lords and relations with other countries. "All of this will be on the test?" Natsu fell backwards and closed his eyes for a second. "Natsu do you have a bloody nose?" Lucy asked. He placed his finger tips just above his upper lip. His fingers were slightly dark red. "Guess I do! Don't worry, I've got this." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tissue paper.

When they finished studying, Natsu decided to head home. "See ya later, Natsu." Lucy hugged him and watched him walk down the street. Her phone started buzzing. It was a call from Erza. "What's up?" Lucy rested against the railing. "Are you ready for the sports festival here in a few months?" She asked. Lucy suddenly got a little depressed. "I'm barely ready for the culture festival that is happening tomorrow." Erza let out a small laugh. "I'm sure you'll be fine. It's just a tea and coffee cafe, right?" Erza questioned. The blond walked back inside. "Kinda. I'm more worried about placing the festival right before exams though." Erza, who had decided to give Lucy one last piece of advice, said, "Don't worry. Just remember that just because you're a part of the council doesn't mean you can't have a good time." Lucy smiled. "Thanks Erza. Good night." Lucy hung up the phone and went to bed.

The next morning after Lucy's doctors appointment, she ran out of the office and down the street. Her grin never left her face. "Hey Lucy!" She turned around to face Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel. Natsu had cloth in his nose again. "Another bloody nose?" Lucy asked. "Idiot can't lay off the fights even before school." Gajeel acted like this was nothing new and it really wasn't. Natsu just grinned.

It was your typical culture festival. Lucy refused to have a bunch of pervs around her all day, so she worked as the barista. "Hey Lucy, we need a vanilla mocha." Erza said. Lucy nodded and went to get more ice. When she pulled out the ice tray, she almost dropped it after seeing a dracula right behind her. "Relax Lucy, it's just me." Natsu said. She smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that, Baka." Natsu grinned. "No promises." Sting walked up behind them. "Get a room, you two." Natsu and Lucy blushed.

The culture festival has come to an end, but the council still had one trick up their sleeve. This time though, they didn't tell Lucy about it. "Operation Moron Fire is a go!" Levy exclaimed. "Who knew that she could be so brutal?" Freed asked. The council ran to the front gates of the school with about 10 boxes. "Remember that the one with the giant tube is the grand finale." Erza pointed to a colorful tube. There were loads of fireworks, but that one would steal the show. "You didn't mention anything to Lucy, right?" Freed helped the others set up the fireworks. "Of course not. I want this to mean something to her." Levy said.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran up to the roof. "Natsu we aren't supposed to be up here after hours!" Lucy stopped when she realized what was happening. Fireworks went off in the sky and Lucy watched as the whistling eventually made a loud popping sound. It was amazing.

While Lucy was distracted by the fireworks, Natsu pulled out his phone. There was a text.

'Is she enjoying the fireworks?'

'Yeah.' Natsu closed his phone and smiled at Lucy. "Hey Lucy," Natsu said, "I love you." Lucy laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. "I love you too, Natsu." The council eventually ran out of fireworks and decided that it was time for the grand finale. It seemed like there wasn't an inch of the sky that wasn't the colors of the rainbow. Lucy was distracted, so Natsu decided to just watch her.

"That was amazing." Lucy walked a little bit ahead of Natsu and turned around. "Did you like it?" Natsu grinned. "Are you kidding me? I loved it." Lucy returned his smile and held out her hand. "Wanna hold hands?" She asked. He decided to grab her hand. "Woah, your hands are so warm." She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. This made Natsu blush. "We've known each other for 2 years today, Natsu." Lucy let go of his hand. "I'll race you to the train station!" Lucy exclaimed. "Bring it on!" They both took off down the road.

'Happy Anniversary, Lucy.'


	6. The Memory

"Hey Lucy, remind me, how did we meet again?" Natsu asked. The two of them were outside staring at clouds. "Remember? You were beating up that one guy for bullying a little boy." Lucy watched a closed pass by as nostalgia swept over her. "That jerk. He had it coming." Natsu glared slightly causing Lucy to laugh. "I don't think you have to worry about it much now. You weren't exactly merciful." Lucy said. "That sucked. I was just getting fired up." Natsu punched the palm of his hand and looked like he was eager to fight again. "Sure. Let's get back inside. I'm freezing." Lucy rubbed her arms. Natsu took off his jacket and gave it to her. Lucy looked up at him in shock. "Don't worry. I can manage without it."

 _"Hey Lucy, I think I'll walk this way to go home today." Erza pointed to the street right next to the train tracks. "Sure! I'll see you later Erza-san!" Lucy waved goodbye to her friend and continued walking home. She watched as the cherry blossom petals flew right passed her. "Who gave you the right to beat up a kid, you jerk?" A voice said. There was a sound of fighting coming from the park. Lucy set down her bag at the front entrance and went to check it out._

 _In the middle of the park was a scared kid, a man passed out on the ground, and a really strong looking delinquent. The little kid caught sight of Lucy and ran towards her. "Help me find my mom!" The kid was sobbing into Lucy's uniform. She looked over at the punk who was busy trying to bandage himself up._

 _"Takeshi, where have you been?" A woman asked. It was clearly the boy's mother. The mother noticed the guy on the ground. "What happened?" Her son's eyes were shielded from the boy on the ground. "It was just your typical case of upperclassman bullying." The guy said. "Thank you for that." The mother took her son out of the playground and put him in their car._

 _"Who are you?" The guy asked. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a first year." Lucy didn't know if she should leave or not. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a first year too." It was like the air around Natsu changed and it was a bit easier to breath. "Well Natsu, come here." She said. Natsu raised an eyebrow, but walked towards her anyway. Lucy reached into her school bag and pulled out some band aids. "Here. These should do the trick!" Lucy took some of the bandages and wrapped it around Natsu's arm. "Wow. You're really good at this, aren't you?" Natsu pointed out. "It's just basic first aid." Lucy finished wrapping up his hand. "Woah! Thanks a billion, Lucy!" Natsu smiled. She stared at him for a few minutes._

 _"Hey you're not falling for me, are you?"_

 _"No way!"_

"Hey Lucy, do you like writing?" Natsu turned away from the TV. "Kind of. I've written short stories before. Why do you ask?" Lucy set down the cups on the kotatsu. "Ever thought about writing a book?" He asked. She nodded. "What would you call it?" Natsu suddenly had a billion questions. "I'm not sure. Maybe I would name it Fairy Tail." She was actually thinking about titles. "I want to be the first one to read it, okay?" Natsu said. "Deal."


	7. The Unforgettable

Lucy looked at the screen of her computer. It was time to apply for colleges. "Lulu, I think you could go to school anywhere. Grades and money are never an issue for you." Levy smiled at her and looked back at her own paper. "Hey Lucy, do you want to go to a karaoke bar tonight? It can be a double date." Erza placed her baseball bat in the locker in the back of the room. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Lucy said. "His name is Jellal Fernandes." Erza smiled softly. "This means I'm the only one without a boyfriend." Levy moped and planted her head in her textbook.

The student council was planning a meeting to talk about the upcoming sports festival. "Baseball and soccer are a must." Freed placed papers on Lucy's desk. The meeting wasn't very interesting, so it was easy to start daydreaming. "How about a track race?" Levy suggested. "As long as we don't go overboard." Soon the entire council was throwing out sports ideas. They came up with an entire list and gave it to Lucy. "Let's work hard to make this the best sports festival yet~!" The council cheered and started to pack up.

Lucy had to hurry and get downtown. "Sorry I'm late." She opened the curtain to their room. "No problem. We weren't waiting long." Erza signaled for her to sit between her and Natsu. Natsu just grinned mischievously. "I found this song that we just have to try out!" He showed off this song called Never End Tale. Lucy grinned. "Sure! Why not give it a shot?" She asked and picked up a microphone.

It wasn't the best cover, but they had fun. "Is it just me or are they enjoy this more than we are?" Jellal asked. Erza grinned. "At least their having a good time." Jellal took Erza's hand. "Guys you have gotta try this!" Natsu gave Erza a microphone. Lucy fell on the couch and closed her eyes. "Geez that was tiring." Lucy leaned up and looked at Natsu. They grinned at each other.

Finally, it was time to leave. Erza and Jellal took the opposite way to her house, but Lucy and Natsu walked the typical way. Lucy was feeling a little brave and decided to walk on the hand railing. "Careful. You might fall and break something." Natsu teased. "Don't count on it, Dragneel." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. That just caused the two of them to laugh.

30 minutes later, they made it to her apartment. Lucy gave him and hug and walked inside. "Night Natsu." Lucy closed the door as he waved goodbye. Suddenly his phone buzzed. Natsu was kind of scared to check the message, but he did it anyway. The message was from an old flame.

'You haven't forgotten about me, have you? Meet me at the baseball field tomorrow after school.'

Natsu closed his phone and stared at the sky. 'Why did you have to show up now of all times?' He thought and made his way home. It looked like he wouldn't be walking Lucy home tomorrow. Natsu would be dealing with his brother.


	8. Broken Hearted People

"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Loke." The teacher said. A guy with orange hair stood in front of the class. "It's nice to meet you all." He said seductively. Girls started screaming and the boys felt a little sick. "How about you take a seat right next to Lucy?" The teacher pointed to the seat to the left of Lucy. Loke walked up to the desk and took a seat. "With that out of the way, let's move us to our biology test. You will have 45 minutes to complete all 25 questions. Begin." Lucy took her time with each question. She got so caught up in it that she barely noticed a note on her desk.

'Meet me after school at the baseball field.'

Lucy closed the letter and went back to her test. 'A confession? I'll have to turn them down.' She thought. Lucy completed the rest of the test and turned it into the teacher. By the time everyone else was done, it was time for lunch. "I'm glad we got to take off those first few periods for that test, but it was so stressful." Levy rested her head on the desk. "It was a bit difficult. No doubt that you got an A, Lucy." "You put too much confidence in me." Lucy emptied her bento box and started reading by herself. "You know, book worms are the best kind." Someone sat down at the desk in front of Lucy. She caught a glance at a strand of orange hair. "Best kind of what, Loki?" Lucy asked. "Girl." Loke took her hand and kissed it. Lucy blushed and pulled her hand away. "I have a boyfriend." Lucy said shyly. "I know. It's Natsu Dragneel, but I wouldn't trust that guy." Lucy looked at him confused. "Go to the baseball field after school and find out." Loke smiled and went to go hang out with some of the boys.

The final bell rang. Lucy walked outside the school and towards the field. She wanted to figure out what Loke was talking about. "Lisanna I can't." A familiar voice said. It was Natsu. Lucy hid behind a cart full of volleyballs and listened in. " I'm sorry Natsu, but the marriage was already arranged. I don't like it anymore than you do." The girl, supposedly Lisanna, said. The blond covered her mouth with her hands. Tears were blurring her vision. 'Marriage? He's engaged?' Lucy thought. She got out from behind the back of the cart and ran away from the field.

She turned down the hallway and up the stairs. Loke was sitting there staring out the window at the baseball field. He turned to Lucy and held out his arms. "Sorry." Was all that Loke managed to say. 'He was engaged and didn't tell me?' She thought. "I'm sorry. I'm getting your shirt all wet, aren't I?" She asked. Loke grinned. "I don't mind."

Natsu and Lisanna finished their little discussion when all of the sudden Lisanna noticed someone running towards the building. "Isn't that Lucy-Sama?" Lisanna pointed at the figure. Natsu's eyes went wide and he began running after her. "Lucy!" Natsu ran inside the school. He watched as she ran up the stairs, but he wasn't too far behind. Natsu noticed that Lucy was talking to someone and hid behind a wall. "I'm sorry. I'm getting your shirt all wet, aren't I?" Natsu stared down at the floor. "I don't mind." That sounded like the guy that was getting all the attention at lunch. Natsu put his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs.

Without even saying a word, they both knew that they were finished.


	9. Fresh Talent

"Hmm? Sports?" Lucy looked down at the paper. "It is the time of year for Fiore High's annual Sport's Festival." Freed took the paper from Lucy's grasp. "I see. How much time do we have to finish preparing?" Lucy asked. "About a week." Freed gave her another paper. This one was a schedule. "We have the teams split by class and gender except for baseball." Levy pointed to the rules at the bottom. "Alright. Let's get to work everyone." Lucy grabbed and kept the attention of the entire council. "Yeah!"

Loke had made plans to go out with Lucy after school. Apparently there was this sweet shop that made him think of Lucy. "Woah. This is actually pretty good!" Lucy took another bite out of her crepe. Loke grinned. "I told you that you would like it." Lucy finished and decided that they should move on. "Want to go check out some stores?" Loke asked. "That's fine with me." They both stood up and walked out the restaurant.

When they walked outside, they were stopped by a photographer. "Hello my name is Jason from Teen Weekly! I was wondering if you were willing to take some shots for us!" The man held up his camera. "I don't really mind. What about you, Loke?" Lucy looked up at the ginger. "I doesn't matter to me. I think it will be fun." He said.

Jason lead them to a dark room that was only lit up by special lighting. A group of women came by and dragged Lucy into a dressing room while a group of men did the same to Loke. They dolled her up and dressed her up as some kind of k-pop star. Lucy could only imagine what they were doing to Loke. They lead Lucy to the camera area where Loke was waiting. "You look great, Princess." He said. Lucy blushed at her nickname. "You guys look so COOL!" Jason held up the camera and the shoot started.

One of the shots was the two of them making a heart shape with their fingers. Another one was a more cooler pose. It was like they were some kind of musical group. They took some more shots before they decided that was enough. "COOL thanks a lot guys!" Jason lead them to the back entrance and they walked home. "That turned out to be a more interesting evening then I thought it would be. Still, I had fun." Loke hugged Lucy. "I had fun too." She replied. They said their goodbyes and Lucy walked back into her apartment. "That was a one time thing, but it was still crazy." Lucy smiled as she thought of everything that happened that evening.

The next morning, Natsu was walking to school. He wanted to impress Lucy by being on time. It was normal to pass a stand or two, but people were crowding around of the news stands. Natsu decided to see what the big deal was. Sure enough, Lucy was on the front cover of Teen Weekly with Loke. He scowled and stomped away from the stand. "What's wrong, Boss?" Gajeel asked. "This is about Lucy, isn't it?" Sting leaned up against a tree.

'Lucy keeps slipping farther and farther away from me.'

Natsu scowled and stomped off towards the gang's base. "Hey Natsu, are you ditching?" Grey looked back over at him. Natsu turned around with fire in his eyes. "I am going to settle this." Grey stood in front of him. "How do you plan to do that?" The raven haired guy asked. "Zeref and I are about to have some one on one." Natsu glared.

"This ends here."


	10. Inspire

Natsu stood in front of a tall building in downtown Hargeon. "Your brother works here?" Gajeel asked. "I heard somewhere that he was the CEO of this company; Alvarez Industry." Grey took and deep breath and walked inside with Natsu and the others on his tail. "Mr. Dragneel, Zeref has been informed of your visit and is waiting for you in his office." The front desk secretary said. Natsu nodded and got on the elevator. "We'll wait out in the hall." Sting leaned against the wall. "Alright." He walked into the office and saw a raven haired man staring out the window. "Hello Natsu." Zeref started. "I'm not going to ask. Cancel my engagement with Lisanna Strauss." Natsu glared at the figure across the room. "And what do I get in return? Marrying Lisanna would make the company look good after the damage that the company's image has taken with your little gang." Natsu's older brother never looked him in the eye. "So how about it? If you are willing to give up your gang in order to not be married by graduation then I will be making a call to Dr. Strauss." Natsu stared at the ground. The group that Zeref called a gang has been around since his time in junior high. He needed time to think. "Let me go talk with the others for a minute. I'll give you my answer shortly." Natsu bowed slightly and walked out of the office.

"How did it go?" Gajeel asked. "He wants me to put an end to our gang." Natsu stared at the floor. "So?" Grey stood up straight. "Natsu, we are in our third year of high school. We graduate this year and then there won't be any time to go around beating people half to death." Rouge made a good point. "Dude don't stop at the expense of us. We'll be alright." Sting said. Their words gave Natsu some new determination. "Guess I needed that. Thanks guys!" Natsu calmed down and walked back into Zeref's office. "I have my answer." Natsu said. Zeref turned around to face him. "Let's hear it." He said. "At the expense of my group, we decided to disband." Natsu never broke eye contact. "I had a feeling that you would say that, so I made the call to Dr. Strauss while you were outside. You are free pursue anyone you want." The brothers said their goodbyes and then went back to business. "Before you go Natsu," Zeref started, "here is about 40,000 jewel. You know what to do with it." Natsu nodded and ran to the shopping district.

He ran to Lucy's apartment and, luckily for him, she was home. By the time he reached her door, he was out of breath. "I need to tell you something.." Natsu placed a hand on his chest until he caught his breath. "Lisanna isn't my fiancee and I am an idiot." Natsu smiled a little bit. "That's great, Natsu. I mean the whole Lisanna thing." She said. "Do you still like me?" Natsu got a little more serious. Lucy blushed. "Yeah. I think I do. Just, no more secrets, okay?" Natsu grinned. "Awesome!" He gave Lucy a hug.

"Lisanna couldn't be more fiancee. She isn't."

"Yeah I know."

"She couldn't be because my fiancee is you." Natsu placed a hand of the back of his neck nervously. Lucy blushed 100 shades darker. She was practically a tomato. "We still have a month until graduation, but I want you to marry me as soon as possible." Natsu himself was blushing, but he covered it up with his signature grin. Lucy held it up to the setting sun and smiled. "Come on, Natsu! I just got an idea for that story I was telling you about!" Natsu grinned and followed behind her.

Meanwhile, someone was listening in on the other side of the wall. The guy grinned as put ran his fingers through his orange hair. "Mission accomplished. Good luck, Princess." He stood up straight and started walking towards the school. After all, he had basketball practice.


	11. The Fairy Tail! (Fin)

"Congratulations Lucy, I will have it published by Monday." The older man said. "Thanks a billion!" She said. The man laughed. "Come write for us again, Lucy. This is sure to be a best seller." Lucy nodded and bowed. "Thanks again." The man shook her hand. "You're welcome. You may take your leave." His handshake was firm, but Lucy didn't care. She walked out of the building with a huge grin. "I can't wait to tell, Natsu!" Erza looked at her sternly. "Don't tell him until tomorrow when you are aloud to see him." Lucy sighed and walked back home with Erza behind her.

"What did you get in your Business Law test, Erza?" Erza pulled out her test with an annoyed expression. "I only missed one question." Lucy looked at the test. The question was "Define CONSIDERATION under the Act of X793." The question baffled her. "HOW COULD ANYBODY ANSWER THIS RIGHT!?" She exclaimed. "We never went over it." Levy just laughed. "Don't talk about school when there is such an important day tomorrow." Levy poured coffee into her mug. They spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves until it was time to hit the hay.

The next morning was a big rush. Lucy woke up first along with her two friends. They helped her with her hair and dress. "Wow you look so pretty!" Levy fangirled for a moment while Erza finished up. "Good." Erza nodded in approval. "That soccer player won't know what hit him." Natsu joined the soccer team for his university. He didn't play in high school, but he tried really hard and eventually got accepted. "Thanks guys." Lucy blushed. "You look great, Lulu."

"Aww geez, where is my belt?" Natsu looked around, but couldn't find it. His new cat, Happy, was dragging it across the kitchen floor. "Happy give that back!" Natsu reached out to grab it yet Happy pulled it back suddenly and Natsu fell flat on the floor. Happy dropped the belt and Natsu gave him an annoyed expression. "Come on, throw me a bone, would ya?" He rested his head on the floor again. Natsu needed a break. "Get off the floor, Natsu. We need to leave." Gray walked up behind him. Gray was currently an architecture major. Natsu groaned and finished getting ready.

Lucy was in the back room with the others, excluding Natsu for obvious reasons. Lucy laughed as she spent her last few minutes in there before leaving for the main hall. Everyone left and soon it was just her. There was no one to give her away, but she didn't mind. Everyone in the room stood and turned to face her. Natsu was at the other end of the isle grinning. In the corner of her eye, there was a man with jet black hair and onyx eyes. He looked like he was really important and powerful. Lucy would have to introduce herself later. Right now, her only job was to focus on the guy at the other end of the isle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride." Natsu grinned and placed his lips onto hers. 'What a great moment.' She thought. Natsu pulled away and grinned at Lucy. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Erza was trying to calm down a crying Levy. "Go, Lulu!" She exclaimed. Gajeel put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. There wasn't anything that could ruin the moment.

Lucy walked up onto the stage and left Natsu in the audience for a minute. "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that my book is getting published and will be in stores on Monday!" The crowd cheered along with Natsu. He picked her up and spun her around. "Seems like you two compliment each other." It was the guy from earlier. "Hi Zeref." Natsu bowed slightly. "It's good to see you, Natsu. I'm his older brother. Please forgive the strain I put on you two." Zeref was the one to bow this time. Lucy waved her hands as a signal that all was forgiven. "We're cool." She smiled at Zeref. "Thank you. I'll take my leave then." He said and walked off.

'In a land far, far away lies that Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic!' Lucy read. Natsu smiled. "This book sounds awesome." He yelled. "I haven't even made it past the first paragraph, Baka." Lucy blushed. "I know, but still!" Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek and tried to go back to reading. Natsu wasn't listening though. He cupped Lucy's cheek with his hand and kissed her. "You did great, Lucy." Natsu said. It was genuine. "Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy said. "Anytime, Mrs. Dragneel." They both smiled and went back to reading.

'We'll always be together.'

 **This chapter is dedicated to a reader of mine by the name of Fairytailnumber1Anime. It was a pleasure to read your reviews and thank you for reading. I will see you all in a few days with my new story, Amnesia.**


End file.
